


The Misadventures of Sunshine and Repair Boy

by Ms_Bee_Haven



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Bee_Haven/pseuds/Ms_Bee_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending what seemed like only a few weeks visiting key landmarks of the world, Leo and Calypso return to Camp Halfblood. In the middle of Leo's funeral. They've been gone for five months, and have a whole lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

   Leo was explaining the childrens game of I Spy to Calypso when suddenly Camp Halfblood decided to magically appear after their tiring hours of travel. "Well Sunshine, I think it's time to see if you were paying attention to my lesson, or just playing with my tool belt.", he stated smugly, knowing he caught her off guard with the overlyused nickname.

    "I spy with my handsomely dark brown eyes the place where all of your immortal enemies children stay!", he exclaimed excitedly, steering Festus into a nosedive which made Calypso grip onto his waist tightly, much to his liking.

       After Calypso recovered from the dizzying drop she replied smoothly, "Not all of them are enemies, they're just not the easiest people for me to get along with, you know?"

    "I mean seriously Repair Boy, one of them did curse me to stay on a cursed is,and for over a millennium.", she added pointedly while going back to fiddling with the millions of pockets on the belt.

    "Well, if we want to catch dinner, I suggest we go now because it's getting a bit late don't you think?" He had already exited Happy the dragon and extended an arm towards the titaness who was still having trouble exit moving objects.

    They had parked Festus next to Thalia's tree and began their way down the hill, spotting the slight glow coming from the mess hall. As they drew closer a voice dreadfully familiar to Calypso's ears could be heard, "Leo Valdez was many things, a friend, underappreciated comedian, mechanic, one of the seven, and  _the_ Super Sized McSchizzle." Leo seemed to recognized Percy's voice too and intertwined his hand with Calypso's hoping to prepare her for what was next. Well, he also is a hormonal teenage boy so there are multiple reasons he was holding a girls hand.

    Leo led them behind a nearby tree, where they could still spy on the current action taking place. The rest of the seven stood at the front of the mess hall alone with Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge who was holding little Chuck. "But he was also a hero.", Annabeth announced, Leo noticed the not so subtle _was,_ being used to describe his state of awesomeness. It was then the couple spotted the shrine behind his friends that stated, " _Leo Valdez: An Eternal Flame of Bravery"_ _,_ which Leo had to admit would make a nice decoration in Bunker 9. But then the dots connected andLeo let out a rather stupid sounding ohh.

    Calypso flicked the back of his head, "Go up there and do something." She whispered urgently to him. He grabbed her hand and led her up to the crowd of campers, "Look I dont mean to be rude or anything, but I would prefer my funeral to be  **after** I die." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending what seemed like only a few weeks visiting key landmarks of the world, Leo and Calypso return to Camp Halfblood. In the middle of Leo's funeral. They've been gone for five months, and have a whole lot of explaining to do.

    A series of dramatic gasps and whispers of, "How the heck did he get back here?" could be heard from all across the ocean of demigods in the mess hall. But a shreek came from one particular daughter of Aphrodite, "Oh my gods Leo!" Piper flung herself at the startled boy, giving him a chokehold to remember. The rest of the seven stood shocked each with the same jawdropped face as the next. Frank was startled so much he turned into the first animal he could think of, a bunny rabbit.

    "Well Frank," Leo announced finally free from Piper's grip. "Good to see your manliness is still intact!"Calypso stood to the side, her arms crossed self consciously as she watched the group of friends reunite. But she couldn't help but admire the spark in her boyfriend's eyes, that's right boyfriend. Leo seemed to notice that a important person was missing from the giant group hug that had formed with all of the heroes and looked over at the extremely out of place titan. Hi made a gesture with his hands to 'come over' and grabbed her hand when she did so.

    He turned to face the group which looked a little baffled at the sight of Leo with such a beauty, all except Percy who looked downright pissed. "Calypso meet my friends, friends meet my extremely sexy girlfriend," He paused giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. "Who also knows how to make fire-proof clothes." A chorus of cheers came from the Hephaestus table who seemed thrilled at the thought of not having to replace clothes every single day.

Percy's face suddenly turned red as a ripening tomato, "Leo, you son of a greek god! Where have you been!?" Leo was quite shocked he wasn't mad about Calypso being freed and rescued, although they had had a bit of closure after their talk. Leo was quite confused though about why he was making such a deal over them being gone only a few weeks.

  "Leaving us for five months after we thought you were dead and then rescuing a titaness, really dude?", asked Jason pausing in the middle to push up his glasses which he had never replaced. Wait, the words five months made Leo and Calypso do a double take as they glanced at the others for confirmation. "Well," Leo began awkwardly scratching the back of his neck."I guess time flies when you're having fun?", he squeaked, unsure of himself. The others looked at him expectantly, waiting for the explanation of the five months of 'fun'.

"Well it's a really long story...", Calypso trailed off speaking for the first time since meeting the demigods. "Well, we've got quite a bit of time on our hands.", said Reyna who was obviously interested in their story. "Well, let's just say it all started on an island named Ogygia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of The Misadventures of Sunshine and Repair Boy! Feedback would be great, no hate please. Just constructive criticism, there's a huge difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of The Misadventures of Sunshine and Repair Boy! Feedback would be great, no hate please. Just constructive criticism, there's a huge difference


End file.
